dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Master Comics Vol 1 20
Supporting Characters: * * Sgt. Kent Antagonists: * , (fake vampire) * Dwarf Accomplice Other Characters: * Undermeyer, detective * Locations: * Lonely Hills ** Vampire Castle * ** Police HQ ** Undermeyer & Splithair, private detective office Items: * two s | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Ken Battefield | Inker2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = Devil's Dagger: "The End" | Synopsis2 = One night Mr. H sends two thugs to blow up the Carterville Dam. They do some damage but the dam stays up. At the Daily Blade, working late into the night, City Editor Burton dispatches reporters Holfax and Wyman to go get the story. At Wyman's request, he also calls Pat Gleason to meet Ken out at the dam. The reporters pile into Holfax's car and rush to the crime scene, where emergency repair crews are already at work. There's an accident, and Wyman saves a worker from getting crushed by a falling beam, and when the excitement is over, Wyman notices that Holfax is missing. Ken climbs to the top of the dam to look for Holfax, but instead finds Mr. H, berating his bungling bomb-planters for their failure. Ken quietly listens in as Mr. H sends one thug to fetch him two hand grenades, then Ken runs thru the woods to meet up with Pat, who has brought the Speed Ghost to the scene. Wyman changes into his tuxedo and cape, and soon he and his uniformed chauffeur are sprinting thru the woods back to Mr. H's position. They observe as the thug shows up with the grenades, then Mr. H. directs them to toss the bombs down onto some of the workmen. Out steps the Devil's Dagger, and throws a stiletto right thru one hood's hand, causing him to drop his grenade onto the ground, and it's been armed. In the ensuing fracas, the grenade gets kicked into the reservoir, but Pat gets knocked out, and at the end of it, Mr. H. still has one grenade. While he's waving it around and making threats, the Devil's Dagger knocks it out of his hand with a second thrown dagger, then steps in and punches him out. Under a bald wig and padded suit, Mr. H turns out to be Holfax, the police reporter. The Devil's Dagger and Pat take Holfax back to the Daily Blade office, where he tells Burton the whole story, and ends by revealing, and retiring, his secret identity. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters * Supporting Characters: * Pat Gleason, pugilist and chauffeur * Burton, City Editor, Daily Blade Antagonists: * Mr. H, secretly Holfax, Police Reporter, Daily Blade ** thugs Other Characters: * Kelly, Foreman ** Emergency Repair Crew Locations: * Carterville ** Carterville Dam Vehicles: * Holfax's Red Sedan * Dagger's Blue "Speed Ghost" | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Editor3_1 = Al Allard | StoryTitle3 = Minute Man: "Illyria's Air Raids" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * General Milton * U.S. , G-2 Antagonists: * Illyria, "Queen of All Spies" ** her henchmen: Fritz, others Locations: * secret Army airfield, somewhere in America * secret enemy airfield, at the foot of the Rockies Vehicles: * Experimental Bomber * Regular Army Pursuit Planes * Best Army Pursuit Plane | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = | Inker4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Al Allard | StoryTitle4 = El Carim: "Little Men of the Mountain" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters * Supporting Characters: * Gladys, his assistant Antagonists: * Sacred Flea Other Characters: * Catskill Dwarfs ("Little Men of the Mountain") Locations: * Vehicles: * Carim's Airplane | StoryTitle5 = Captain Venture and the Planet Princess: "King Leon and Chief Zogg" | Synopsis5 = | Editor5_1 = Al Allard | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = | Inker5_1 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * * Antagonists: * Leon, King of Djung ** his legions and minions * Chief Zogg ** his Goat Men Other Characters: * Seer from Kydonia * Tazon, new King of Djung Locations: * The Center World * The Upper World Vehicles: * Leon's Rocket Flyer | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = | Inker6_1 = | Editor6_1 = Al Allard | StoryTitle6 = Companions Three: "Fight, Frolic, or Football" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters * ** Don ** Spike ** Nifty Antagonists: * Joe Kift ** his hoods Other Characters: * Lottie Logan ** her Pro Football Team, the Raiders Locations: * Westerville | Writer7_1 = Buck Jones | Penciler7_1 = Ralph Carlson | Inker7_1 = Ralph Carlson | StoryTitle7 = Buck Jones, Frontier Marshal: "Valejo" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Buck Jones, Frontier Marshal Supporting Characters: * Mesquite Mike * Streak, Buck's Horse Antagonists: * Valejo ** two hench bandits Other Characters: * old prospector * Texas Ike ** crowd of citizens of Big Savage Locations: * Old West ** Big Savage County, *** Lone Ridge *** Silver Gulch | StoryTitle8 = Zoro, The Mystery Man: "Spavento" | Synopsis8 = | Writer8_1 = | Penciler8_1 = | Inker8_1 = | Editor8_1 = Al Allard | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Cheeta, Zoro's Cheetah Antagonists: * Spavento ** his gang: Plugger, Lefty, Mug, others Locations: * ** Soldiers' Field ** Grant Park * ** Spavento's Mansion Vehicles: * Spavento's Getaway Airplane | Notes = * Buck Jones: Credit line says "Written and Starring Buck Jones, Famous Movie Star" * Bulletman gets head-konked with a bludgeon by a vampire, but that never works on him. ** On the last page of this story, [[William Batson (Earth-S)|'Captain Marvel']] shows up, announces that he knows Bulletman's secret identity, and warns that next month's story will feature the WORLD'S WORST VILLAIN, who will turn out to be Captain Nazi. * Captain Venture gets knocked unconscious with a thrown club. * Last issue for Devil's Dagger, who reveals his secret identity and retires from masked adventuring, in the final panel of this story. ** The villain, Mr. H, is bald with a fringe, and pudgy His secret identity, Holfax, has hair and is athletic. Mr. H also changes clothes and wears a "The Clock"-style full face mask, when dealing with his henchmen. * Minute Man gets head-konked unconscious one more time. ** In this story, enemy agents conduct bombing raids against several midwestern cities, using a stolen, experimental, American bomber. Afterward, it's never mentioned again. * Zoro, the Mystery Man and his cheetah Cheeta grabbed onto the tail assembly of an airplane, in Chicago, and rode it all the way to the Catskill Mountains in New York, where it safely landed. ** Zoro kills two thugs with his sword cane, and his big cat kills a third one. * Also featured in this issue of Master Comics were: ** Famous Blitzkriegs of the Past: "Julius Caesar" ** "Heroic Bum" (text story) by Carl Formes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}